1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the fastening of arms to the cross-member of an axle, in particular in semi-rigid axles for motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of Background Information
An axle of this type comprises two longitudinal arms, each intended to be connected, on the one hand, to a wheel of the vehicle and, on the other hand, to the body shell. These arms are each fastened to the extremity of a cross-member which extends over the width of the vehicle and which is relatively rigid in flexion and supple in torsion. This fastening is usually effected by bolting or by welding (often through the agency of an insert when the arm is made of material that is not very weldable), after adjusting the respective positions of the arms and of the cross-member with the greatest possible precision.
Such axles are generally renowned for being lightweight, economical and quick to assemble.
Nevertheless, the aforementioned fastenings, which are known, increase the weight of said axles and complicate the process of their fabrication, whereas complying with the conditions of endurance and maintaining the relative positions of the arms and of the cross-member, even after fastening, remain imperative.
The present invention aims to improve this situation.